ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabrielle
Gabrielle (Born October 31, 1985) is a New Zealand Born Professional Wrestler, best known for her work in FWA she’s also appeared in GWA, 2WWF and NZPW. Gabrielle is currently signed to a contract with the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Gabrielle Montgomery is of South African and New Zealand descent, born in New Zealand’s capitol of Auckland to parents Francois Montgomery and Mary Aotoe. Gabrielle is the cousin of fellow sporting identity, Percy Montgomery former fullback for South Africa’s national Rugby Union side the Springboks. Not allot is known about Gabrielle’s pre-wrestling life, other than her aspirations to become a model, a desire she would let go of upon tiring of the bitchy world of models and seeking a more physical career. She turned her attention to a sport she had grown up watching Pro-Wrestling. Not long after this career decision Gabrielle meet up with a friend, who was on the verge of pro wrestling stardom. Jack Severino a man she had met months earlier when he first came to Auckland, when he was originally aiming for an MMA career. Jack had now focused his attention on entering the pro-wrestling world, and was currently employed in NZPW as one third of the Jack Of All Trades stable, under the ring name Crocodile Jack. New Zealand Pro Wrestling (NZPW) Gabrielle was signed to NZPW with original plans calling for her to be the female counterpart of J.O.A.T.; this never eventuated as the stable was disbanded shortly after her signing. NZPW capitalizing on the now personal relationship between Gabrielle and Jack teamed the two together, with Gabrielle playing the role of manager to Jacks new One Man Wrecking Crew gimmick, this pairing in NZPW was short as an overseas talent scout for the GWA snapped the pair up. Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA) Upon Gabrielle and Jacks signing to the GWA, Jack would get to use a more natural gimmick to who he truly is, becoming the cocky, arrogant heel Diamond Jack, with Gabrielle by his side as manager. Gabrielle’s tenure here was primarily served as manager to Diamond Jack, and later on also to DJS Enterprises members Chucky Pancamo and Mike Ambigullo. She also made her pro in ring debut when she beat the at the time GWA champ Ricky Slayer (with a little help from DJS) in his lead up to defending the title against Jack. When the GWA went under, with DJS as the reigning World Champion, the duo were signed by the FWA shortly there after. Fantasy Wrestling Alliance (FWA) Following her signing with the FWA, Gabrielle debuted for the company accompanying her boyfriend “Diamond” Jack Severino down to the ring at FWA's big PPV Trial By Fire; on that night Jack defeated his opponent J.D. Andrews with some assistance from the lovely Gabrielle. Next up Gabrielle would continue to manage Jack Severino in his Smash matches against the likes of Brandon Reid, Iceberg and Tierre. Following this when DJS was called up to Fight Night, Gabrielle stepped up with him, taking a more prominent role as his mouthpiece, during this 4 match tenure before the rebirth, Gabrielle assisted Jack in matches against the likes of Alex Thomas, Iceberg, Scorpion and Tony Gambler. On what was the FWA's final pre-rebirth show, following Alex Thomas's departure from the company during a feud with DJS, Gabrielle and Diamond Jack were scheduled to face Alexx and Anyanka. The 2 no-showed this event reportedly due to Gabrielle being put in a match despite (supposedly) being untrained in wrestling. A Rebirths In Ring Debut Following the rebirth of FWA a few months later Gabrielle and Diamond Jack returned to the ring on the second card back, with both individuals wrestling on that night, Gabrielle faced off and impressively defeated Anyanka. In doing so raising many questions as to her excuse for no-showing the final show in the old FWA.Gabrielle went on to team with DJS, facing Alexx/Anyanka and Lt Wyoming/Saddle Sally in a triple threat intergender tag team match. DJS Enterprises were victorious this night following a Rise Of Brutality to Alexx. The Woman’s Championship Early on after the rebirth talks of an FWA Woman’s Title were brought up as the heads of FWA were discussing the pros and cons of the title. Gabrielle would team with Anyanka to take on Saddle Sally and Becky, with Gabrielle and Anyanka victorious on this night, and afterwards FWA GM Tony Ray announced the creation of the Woman’s title to be contested at Back in Business. Gabrielle competed and defeated fellow divas Sally, Becky and Anyanka at BIB, becoming the inaugural FWA Womens Champion. the following night was less than stellar though as Gabrielle teamed with DJS and Blight losing to Lt Wyoming, Saddle Sally and Ashley O'Ryan, after Wyoming pinned current rival Blight. Following that match Gabrielle teamed with returning FWA veteran Jenny Ignito taking on Sally and Becky, during the middle of the match, Gabrielle turned on her partner Jenny, then proceeded to take out both Sally and Becky. Grabbing her woman’s title Gabrielle then left, leaving Jenny to eventually lose the match. the following week all 5 FWA divas were in the ring for a bikini contest, which would soon turn into a brawl, which saw Gabrielle take out both Sally, and Becky with the use of her women’s title, in turn Anyanka and Jenny laid out the woman’s champ, before staring each other down. The following FWA show was a PPV called Mile High a night where Gabrielle defeated Saddle Sally to retain the woman’s title following a Double D DDT (later renamed The 34 DD DDT; in reference to Gabrielle’s bust size). At Mile High a new number 1 contender for the woman’s title was also crowned when Jenny Ignito walked out the winner. Gabrielle faced off against Ignito in what was originally a non-title 1 on 1 match up, last minute though FWA Management changed the contest to a title match, a fact that Gabrielle would attribute to her loss on that night. The following week saw Gabrielle team with Saddle Sally, taking on Jenny Ignito and Jillian DeSilva, following Gabrielle and Sally’s inability to get along Gabrielle would walk out on her partner, leaving Sally alone to eventually lose to Jenny and Jillian. Gabrielle and Jenny Ignito feuded with each other for the title over the next month, with Gabrielle defeating Jenny 3-0 in succession. In an arm wrestling match, that saw Gabrielle claim the final fall following a sneeze from Jenny. A standard wrestling match between the 2 was up next, even with Jenny’s prematch assault Gabrielle won on this night following the Double D DDT. And a paddle on a pole match followed this, Gabrielle would return Ignito’s previous favor by assaulting Jenny from behind at the beginning of the match, this match would see both women attempting to retrieve the paddle simultaneously, with the paddle breaking into two pieces. Gabrielle displaying her brains on this occasion pushed Ignito off the top rope to the outside, jumping down and claiming the paddle, and the victory in the process. An upset Jenny Ignito would however re-enter the ring and following the removal of Gabrielle’s shorts and the display of her bright pink frilly panties, bring the paddle down upon Gabrielle’s exposed posterior. During her time spent trying to reclaim the FWA women’s championship Gabrielle began referring to the woman’s division as her Mountain, claiming to be its Goddess, with Jenny nothing more than an opportunist, striking after all her hard work. Jenny would in turn come to call herself the Queen of the Mountain. A fact she would seemingly prove, after defeating Gabrielle at Trial By Fire, when the title was on the line. This match is known as the most brutal FWA women’s match to date, following the involvement of several weapons, backstage brawling, and a Decrepid Cross from the top rope on to a number of steel chairs for Jenny’s win. Back Up The Mountain Gabrielle after having lost her rematch, was seen more often by Diamond Jacks side during his matches, competing in a handicap match pitting herself, Jack and Thomas Princeton against Yung Wun. On that same night she would defeat the Number 1 contender for the woman’s title Anyanka. Continuing afterwards to focus more on Jacks career, managing him during his victorious contest with Scott Chadwick on the Brian Habana Tribute show. Then going on to manage him against Dean Jardine and Justin Fury at Betrayal aiding Jack in both victories. Gabrielle in the next few weeks would go on to compete in a bikini showcase against the other FWA divas and manage Jack in a losing effort then a winning effort against former Public Enemy stablemate Thew Carvell. Executive Excellence And The Road Back Up The Mountain Continues Following Jacks win over Thew Carvell in a no DQ match Thomas Princeton and Mark Reynolds collectively known as Executive Excellence made their way down to the ring to join Gabrielle and Jack in the ring signifying the duo joining EE. Later on in that same night Gabrielle would beat renowned FWA jobber Susie Sue in a warm up for Winter Wasteland. Gabrielle beat Anyanka and a very publicly hyped Moira Crawford in a triple threat at WW reminding all the fellow FWA ladies that she was still the one to beat, although an irate Moira would beat down both Gabrielle and Anyanka after the match. After the Christmas break Gabrielle accompanied and assisted Diamond Jack in one of his biggest wins to date against Stu St. Clair in round 1 of the North American championship tournament. Round 2 wouldn’t be as successful for Jack even with Gabrielle’s interference in his match with Ashley O’Ryan. The following week saw Gabrielle accompany Jack to the ring in a match against a randomly selected fan; who now remembers very little of that night after losing to Severino. Uncontrollable Chaos the first PPV for 2008 saw Gabrielle return to in ring action representing Executive Excellence alongside fellow member and Mark Reynolds girlfriend Aja Melissa against The midnight carnivals Raquel Wednesday and Brook, unfortunately the women of EE came up short on this night. As did Diamond Jack whom Gabrielle accompanied in his rematch with Stu St. Clair which saw Stu strike the beautiful Gabrielle down and lay his pet snake Damien atop her near unconscious terrified body before being pulled to safety by Severino. The following two weeks saw the “Diamond Princess” mange Jack in matches with Dean Jardine and Rocky Creed before she claimed the number 1 contendership to the woman’s title in a four way with ex-EE stablemate Aja Melissa and the Midnight Carnivale duo of Brook and Raquel. This win set Gabrielle’s path for Back In Business 2008 against the woman who took the title from her Jenny Ignito. The next week saw Gabrielle sit on the side lines while DJS competed in Carnal Contendership before returning to the ring the next week for a match against Moira Crawford who was seeking revenge against Gabrielle for putting the first loss to her record. Moira though was assaulted backstage by an at the time unknown assailant and Susie Sue was substituted in for a 22 second losing effort. Over the last two weeks before BIB Gabrielle managed Jack Severino in a successful tag team title match and then an unsuccessful tag team title match the following week. A Diamond Princess Reclaims Her Throne Back in Business 2008 saw Gabrielle reclaim her mountain,right|thumb|300px|Gabrielle hits Mt. Gomery on an opponent her throne, her woman’s championship with assistance from co-GM and Executive Excellence ally Drew Jolson. The next few weeks saw Gabrielle again managing Jack Severino only it was in two losing efforts against Maximillion which were followed up by Jacks victory over Bu 4 Life who got his own shots in by dosing Gabrielle and her short white dress in water in what was a precursor to Gabrielle’s win in a wet t-shirt match later that night against number 1 contender Brook. Gabrielle would then resume managing her man DJS in a successful match against Narc in a match contested in Wellington New Zealand the capitol city of her home country. At the next PPV Payback Gabrielle would accompany Diamond Jack in his match against trans Tasman foe Rocky Creed in a rematch from early 2008. In what is one of the most downloaded segments in FWA history Gabrielle accompanied Jack to the ring wearing a national flag of New Zealand in place of a dress and from all accounts nothing else underneath; though the validity of this wasn’t confirmed (or denied). Unfortunately though Gabrielle would on this night lose her woman’s championship in her first title defense against Jenny Ignito after Brook stepped down from the match, reportedly due to injury; though other reports of Brook s reasoning abound. Following this night Jack and Gabrielle are currently taking time off in Hawaii so Jack can rest up from a lingering hip injury. 2 Worlds Wrestling Federation (2WWF) During late 2007 Diamond Jack and his Diamond princess Gabrielle made several appearances for 2WWF, the cocky duo coming to the ring for several weeks and proclaiming Jacks dominate intentions, calling out and trash talking all the champions the federation had to offer. Jack and Gabrielle however would only make four appearances for the company not once competing in the ring as Jack claims other commitments took precedent over 2WWF and the duos relationship with 2WWF was ended. Global Impact Wrestling (GIW) Return To The Fantasy Wrestling Alliance (FWA) Ring Of Beauty (RoB) In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''"The 34 Double D DDT"'' (Suplex Into A Reverse DDT) **''"Mt. Gomery"'' (WWE's Melina Split Leg Drop Finisher) **''"An Enviable Submission aka An Enviable Position"'' (Inverted Grapevine STF) *'Signature Moves' **Split Legged Hangman’s Neckbreaker **Dropkick **Hurricanrana **The Taste Of Canvas DDT (Hammerlock DDT, Opponent In DDT Position On The Right, Grab **Their Left Arm Hammerlock Behind Their Back And Perform A DDT) **GaBuster (Double Knee Gutbuster Think Reverse Backcracker) **Leap From The Mountaintop (Top Rope Moonsault) **Hair Pull Curbstomp **Split Legged leg Drop **Neck Scissors *'Championships and Accomplishments' **'In FWA' ***FWA Womens Champion (2 Times) ***Inaugural FWA Womens Champion ***Inagural 2 Time FWA Womens Champion ***Won Womens Championship Two Years In A Row At Back In Business ***Undefeated On Fight Night Since Mid September 2007 (currently at 9+ Months) ***Only Woman To Beat Jenny Ignito (4 times) **'In GWA' ***Beat GWA World Champ Ricky Slayer In Her Pro Debut **'Outside Of pro Wrestling' ***FHM Covergirl December 2007 ***An Alternate Bible Was Published Centering Around Gabrielle Entitled The "GaBible" *'Nicknames' **''"Diamond Princess" "The Wrestling Goddess" "The Goddess Of The Mountain" "Caramel Skinned Sexpot" "Pro Wrestling’s Enviable Princess" "Epitome Of Beauty" "Perfect Beauty" "The Pinnacle Of The Female Body"'' "FWA's Superior Female Athlete" *'Stables' **'In FWA' ***''"Executive Excellence"'' (With Diamond Jack Severino, Thomas Princeton, Mountain Rush, Alexx, Andy Koesterman, Scott Chadwick and Fight Night GM Drew Jolson. (formerly also consisted of Mark Reynolds, AJ Hart and Aja Melissa) ***DJS Enterprises (With Diamond Jack Severino) ***Public Enemy (With Diamond Jack Severino, Brandon Reid, Rodel Montanez and Thew Carvell) **'In GWA' ***DJS Enterprises (With Diamond Jack Severino, Chucky Pancamo and Mike Ambigullo) *'Wrestlers Managed By Gabrielle **'Diamond Jack Severino''' **Aja Melissa **Chucky Pancamo **Mike Ambigullo *'Entrance Music' **''Envy by KHZ'' (Currently Used In FWA, GIW And RoB) **SOS by Rihanna (Early FWA) **Enemy by Sevendust (GWA) *'Quotes' **"" **"" **"" Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers